Last One Takes the Prize
by Azara-Rayne18
Summary: Blaine is Kurt's submissive little bottom boy. Kurt knows his baby is the hottest little cockslut in town, and when Kurt gets his hands on something the glee boys all want, he proposes a contest - whoever can last the longest inside of Blaine's ass wins.
1. Kurt's Bottom Boy

There was nothing like watching Project Runway on a lazy afternoon, Kurt thought as he sprawled out on the couch. He moaned loudly and remembered; it was even better when your cock slut boyfriend was servicing your penis at the same time. Blaine had just picked up the hard, throbbing organ he'd been playing with absently for the last half hour and gave it a long, leisurely lick, large hazel eyes meeting Kurt's at the same time. Blaine whimpered under Kurt's hot gaze, taking the head of the penis into his mouth and suckling on it, like a wayward toddler might suck a thumb. It was both adorable and sexy as hell, and Kurt threw his head back and groaned.

"You're being naughty, my pet," Kurt whispered, reaching over to play with Blaine's hair. He resisted the urge to take Blaine's face and shove it down to his pubes.

Blaine hummed around the cock head in his mouth, sending little shivers of pleasure up into Kurt's spine, and strengthening the urge. Blaine released his cock with a tiny pop, "It's so big and pretty. Can I put it in my ass, please?"

Kurt's penis twitched, voicing its approval. He'd been listening to the wet squelch of Blaine's fingers in his hole for a while now, and he wanted inside his boy. He met his boy's eyes, his voice deepening with lust, "Go ahead, darling."

Kurt barely stopped the moan as his penis head popped into Blaine's tight, slick, hot little hole. He glanced down at his boyfriend and nearly came. Blaine's head was thrown back, his large chin and Adam's apple thrust forward. His shoulders were tense, his arms on Kurt's stomach bearing his weight as he hovered over Kurt's cock. His pecs were glistening with aroused sweat, cute little nipples standing at attention. His stomach was taught and trembling, hips thrusting gently. Blaine had a decent sized penis for his size, and it was already red and throbbing. And there, between his legs…

Kurt knew he had a large penis. Large even for his size and he was big compared to Blaine. But to see the huge, throbbing organ, with its pink-red hue and its giant, throbbing veins, taper off into a large mushroom head caught in Blaine cute little hole made him want to fill the slick spongy flesh squeezing him with his come. He gave Blaine a second to adjust to the penis stretching his insides and grabbed his hips in his hands, slowly forcing Blaine down around the rest of him.

"Oh, yeah, Kurt. Feed my hole, make it stretch around your giant cock, oh, feels so good. Oh, yeah, fill me with your come and make me your bitch, Oh, it's so big, it's too big, it's too f-fucking big… Ohhhhh…. Oh!" Blaine threw his head back, pulling up until just the tip was inside him and then slowly gyrating his hips, letting Kurt's cock head massage his outer muscle gently. Kurt's whole cock was in ecstasy. Blaine bit his lip and lowered his gaze, teasing Kurt with his demure glance up through fluttering eyelashes. Kurt smiled angelically, grabbed his hips….

And shoved Blaine down onto his cock in one swift motion.

"Uh, Kurt!" Blaine squealed, jerking wildly around Kurt's dick, "You're going to rip me in half! You and your monster cock," he didn't sound like he was complaining.

"Oooooo, I love you," Kurt moaned, "I. Love. You."

"I love yo – oooooo!" Blaine fell forward, the change in position doing interesting and wonderful things to the flesh caressing all up and down Kurt's organ. Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's neck; wet, open mouthed pants were making their faces stick together in a way that was oddly comfortable. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Kurt! Oh! Keep fucking me, please, I am so close! I love you, oh, thank you…"

Because Kurt had wrapped a duck fat softened hand around Blaine's swollen penis, the other hand rubbing up and down his baby's back, occasionally running fingers around the edge of Blaine's hole. It only took a few expert thrusts against Blaine's prostate, a few rough strokes of his hand, and another hand on Blaine's shoulder pressing him into that glorious hot hardness before Blaine was convulsing, his face twisted in pleasure as he came. Kurt rode those glorious waves of Blaine's muscular contraction, refusing to orgasm just so that he could thrust into his boy while he was all soft and hyper-sensitive. Blaine whined softly against Kurt's neck, but didn't resist. Blaine never resisted.

"My sweet little bottom boy," Kurt whispered, then gasped as his orgasm ran through him. He finally snuggled in with Blaine, turning his eyes to the TV and his mind to how lucky he was to be loved and trusted by this perfect human being. Kurt put his arms around his limp boyfriend and gave him a little squeeze. Blaine hummed happily, soaking in the affection. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"I love you, too," Blaine sighed softly, and both boys smiled as they fell asleep, Kurt still soft inside his boy.


	2. Inspiration

"Let me make the call, you made the call last time, give it here, man…"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. Mr. Schue had taken the girls to help choreograph an all-girls number, and the boys were desperately trying to get tickets to some couples show. It was supposed to be the biggest romantic experience of the century, or so Rachel said before begging Finn to take her. Now the boys were all desperate to win some call in radio contest to get the last tickets and impress their girlfriends. It was times like this that Kurt loved being gay.

The tedium was made slightly better by the fact that Blaine was still learning the New Directions choreography. Watching those sweet little buttocks bouncing in Blaine's pants was giving Kurt all kinds of lovely ideas.

'I should take him home and bend him over my bed. I bet he would moan like a whore, and lift his butt to get me deeper inside of him…"

"Let me call now!" Finn shouted, taking the phone from Artie.

Kurt scowled, concentration broken. 'Oh well, back to the drawing board. Home's too far away. I should fuck him right here in the choir room, show the guys I don't need some stupid tickets to get laid-'

"I'm the 34th caller!" Finn screeched. Kurt's arousal wilted, and his temper rose. Blaine got down on all fours and slid across the floor, lifting his backside off of the ground in a way that would have fueled Kurt's fantasies in the sweetest way, if Finn hadn't opened his big mouth… "Hey guys, I have to answer a question. When was Paris founded? Come on, if I get this, I get the tickets."

'I should fuck him in the bathroom. Yeah, in a filthy little stall with my cock up inside him and my hand covering his mouth so he can't scream and give us away. Maybe when I'm done with his ass I can gag him with my cock… Yeah, Blaine…' As if he'd heard his name, Blaine looked up. He blushed, recognizing the look in Kurt's eyes. 'He'll squirm; all embarrassed about being fucked where anyone could see us - '

"Come on, guys, somebody has to know this!"

Kurt snapped. He strode over to the boys and snatched the phone out of Finn's hand, "The answer is 250 BC. Yes, thank you." Kurt gave his address smoothly to the producer and hung up, handing the phone back to Finn.

"Awesome, Kurt!" Finn beamed, reaching for a high five, "Thanks, man."

"No way," Sam argued, "He's not giving the tickets to you, that's not fair, you didn't even know the answer to the question. He should pick someone else to give them to."

"Well, if Kurt's going to pick someone, he should pick me," Artie said, "We're the closest friends, right, Kurt?"

"No way," Puck joined the fray, "Kurt should pick - "

" – No one. I answered the question, the tickets are mine. Now I need to go to the bathroom." Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's arm, dragging him away from the group, "Come on, Blaine."

"Yes, sir," Blaine said, grinning as Kurt's intentions became clear.

Kurt rushed Blaine into the cleanest stall he could find, shutting it hastily behind him and forgetting to lock it properly, "I want to be inside of you, now." He pulled a tiny bottle of lube from Blaine's pants pocket before shoving the pants around his ankles. Kurt stepped around the boy, sat down on the toilet, and pulled Blaine down on top of him. Unable to walk; Blaine could only fall back into Kurt's lap. Kurt prepared him quickly, and before Blaine knew it, Kurt's burning erection was forcing its way into Blaine's tight channel.

"So big…" Blaine moaned loudly, until a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"It's a public bathroom," Kurt said, "Can't risk anyone overhearing us… Just let me fuck you, baby, you feel so good." Blaine shut his eyes tight, opened them, and saw someone standing in the open stall doorway.

Puck was staring at them, wide eyed.

Kurt's hips never stopped churning, his hand keeping the tiny whimpers and screams from his partner muffled. "I d-don't mean to be rude, but it wouldn't be good for me or Blaine to be caught in this – Oh, goodness! – position, so if you could shut the door…."

"I locked the bathroom door behind me," Puck said. His eyes were locked on the spot where Blaine's hole was stretched around Kurt. "I wanted to offer you m-my pool cleaning services in exchange for the ticke- holy crap you have a big dick."

Kurt had lifted Blaine up, exposing the red, veiny monster that was buried inside him. Kurt slammed the boy back down. "Yeah, I guess I do," Kurt said lazily.

"And he just takes it all? Up his ass?" Puck stammered, his hand inching into the waistband of his pants and grasping his hardening cock. "He likes it?"

"He loves it," Kurt said, "See for yourself."

He took his hand off of Blaine's mouth, and suddenly the bathroom was filled with, "Kurt, oh, Kurt, don't stop, don't stop…" Puck pulled his pants down, revealing a hard, rather large cock, slightly shorter and thicker than Kurt's. He didn't seem bothered that Kurt and Blaine were watching him jerk off to the sight of their fucking. Kurt and Blaine didn't seem bothered that he was watching them.

"H-how does he feel?" Puck asked. Kurt merely smiled and whispered something in Blaine's ear, "Come on, Kurt, I really want to kno – holy mother of hot!"

Because Blaine had leaned forward and wrapped those full lily petal lips around the head of Puck's penis. Puck's whole cock gave a rapid jerk as Blaine hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Puck's knees began trembling as tiny sparks shot down from his groin to fill his body with pleasure, all centered around the perfect, unbearably hot, tight suction that was Blaine's mouth.

"I imagine what you're feeling right now is a bit of the sensation you'd get from being inside Blaine…" Kurt murmured. "It's unbearably tight and hot in him, and there's plenty of movement and suction…" Kurt's eyes were glistening as he watched his boyfriend stuffed at both ends. He hadn't anticipated how hot this would be. "But Blaine's ass has certain… features of anatomy that his mouth doesn't. Features you'd have to be balls deep inside of him to appreciate. It feels like two tight rings massaging up and down your shaft and every time you hit the right spot…" Kurt thrust hard. Blaine shrieked. Puck cursed. "His whole body starts clenching and tightening around you. He can't help it; it just feels so good to him, you see."

"Does it feel good Blaine?" Puck asked. Blaine nodded, humming happily, "Oh, man! I bet it feels good. I bet you love being all stuffed with cock. I would fill you up so good, make you scream…"

"Oh, Puck!" But it wasn't Blaine that was moaning his name. Puck glanced up to see Kurt's eyes glazed with lust as the boy's hips pivoted rapidly in and out of Blaine. But then Blaine sucked, long and hard, on Puck's prick and Kurt whispered, "Go ahead, Puckerman. Come all over his pretty face…"

And Puck was gone, pulling his penis out of Blaine's mouth and pointing it right at those swollen lips. Blaine grinned at first, until Kurt slammed against his prostate, and his mouth became a perfect 'o'. Kurt's pale hand caressed Blaine's hips, his eyes locked on the boys, the image of Puck's eyes, blazing with lust as he painted Blaine's face with his come. Kurt could picture Blaine's face at the moment; eyes squeezed closed, mouth lax, panting with pleasure as his pretty cock left streaks of semen on the floor. The image drove Kurt over the edge.

"Good boy. Good boy," Kurt panted as he came.

The boys basked in the afterglow for a few long moments. Then Kurt and Puck got up and helped Blaine clean himself and the floor. It was a lazy job; all three boys were exhausted, Blaine more than anyone. Kurt had to splash a little cold water on his face to get him moving again.

"You can go, Puck," Kurt said, as he drove a warm, wet paper towel over the come on Blaine's face. Blaine beamed, enjoying the attention. Puck did not seem quite so happy; watching the evidence of his orgasm wiped right off Blaine's pretty cheeks. Kurt had to agree, to a point – Blaine was beautiful that way. But Blaine made it up to them in spectacular fashion when Kurt accidentally smeared a little on his hand, taking the finger into his mouth and sucking the come off of it. Both Kurt and Puck moaned. "Just ignore him, Puck. He wants to be fucked again." Kurt smiled fondly, "My greedy little boy."

Blaine grinned and leaned forward to kiss Kurt, the boy's tongues began to mingle. The sound of Puck leaving barely registered in Kurt's mind as he sucked on Blaine's tongue. "I think Puck would fuck you in a heartbeat. Would you like that?" Kurt said, "It's okay to say yes."

Blaine blushed, "Yeah."

"Mmmmm that would be so hot, to see you get fucked by other boys, all helpless, being forced to come over and over again… I should try that some time, leave you tied up and helpless in the choir room. I'd tie your hands behind your back, put that cock ring on, you remember the one? Then I'd lube you up and spread your sweet little legs so everyone can see your little pink hole, all abused and waiting to be filled. I might even write a little note above it – 'please fuck me'. I wonder who would take advantage of you. Sam, do you think? Puck, for sure. I bet Finn would be all bashful at first, but then he'd spread you wide and shove himself right inside - "

"Uh, yes!" Blaine said, "Yes, please, Kurt!"

"Of course, I'd be there to protect you," Kurt murmured, "I know it's hard to go from submitting to everyone to having a boyfriend… I'm sure you must be a little bored…"

"Not at all. No one's ever taken care of me like you do, I want to be with you forever… But it would be nice to have a proper orgy again…"

"Again?" Kurt wasn't upset, just curious.

"I was in the Warblers for over a year," Blaine said absently, then, "I suppose if you were there, and you were okay with it, I would love to be forced to take a bunch of boys…" Blaine bit his lip at the thought; hips squirming right over Kurt's softened cock. Kurt grabbed him around the waist, nuzzling his neck and thinking…

"I believe I have an idea."


	3. Competition

_A/N: If I could just make this a little clear for those of you who don't get it, this is a crack fic. It is intentionally out of character and over the top. Would Kurt really act like this? Probably not. Would all of New Directions go gay just to score a pair of tickets? No. But it is hot for some people – myself included - to think of Blaine in a submissive position. And the over the top campiness of it is fun to write. I made it very clear in the summary what type of story this was, and I would prefer not to be called a pussy or an awful writer because I dared to post something you didn't personally like. If you have a problem with this story and are on the internet, I trust you've mastered the use of the "back" button. I've been getting some incredibly rude reviews and personal messages over this story, and I don't think that's fair. So if you don't have anything nice or constructive to say…_

_In other news, this fic is obviously not in the traditional Glee universe, so most of the pairings are not currently canon. You have been warned._

_..._

"Come on, Kurt. I was the 34th caller. It's not fair for you to give it to those other guys."

Kurt smirked, strolling past Finn to get to his locker. The tickets – labeled "Love on Ice", sickeningly enough – were securely in his pocket, having arrived by mail yesterday afternoon. He had to sleep with them under his pillow so that Finn wouldn't steal them in the night.

"Sorry, Finn, but these tickets are mine. Consider this pay back for all those times you snapped at Blaine in glee club."

"Come on," Finn lowered his voice, lumbering even closer, "Rachel is going to kill me if I don't have those. I told her I was going to get the tickets last month."

"Then why didn't you?" Kurt said. Finn blushed.

"Well, there was a new game I wanted to get and I only had fifty bucks…"

"Look, Finn, I can't just hand them to you. You're not the only one with a demanding girlfriend, you know. Mercedes will rip off Sam's head if he doesn't take her to a show Rachel gets to see, and I don't even want to know what Lauren will do to Puck. And Mike promised me a lifetime supply of dim sum if I gave the tickets to him; obviously you are not the only boy desperate to get these."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'll think of something," Kurt said. He refrained from rolling his eyes until Finn was around the corner.

He would have to think of something. So far he'd had an avalanche of bribes, requests, and even threats thrown at him over those damn tickets. He had an idea stirring in the back of his mind, but he would have to run it by Blaine before setting it in stone…

"Kurt!"

Kurt sighed as Artie rolled up to him, "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you decided what you were doing with your 'Love on Ice' tickets yet?"

Kurt groaned, "Listen, Artie, I'd love to give them to you, but I feel like that would be irresponsible."

"What do you mean?" Artie asked.

"Brittany is with Santana," Kurt said. "They're totally in love, and I know for a fact that they have sex more than Blaine and I do. Don't ask how, I'm still recovering. My point is that no tickets are going to tear them apart. You have to let go."

"This isn't about Brittany," Artie said.

Kurt's eyebrows rose, "Who?"

"Quinn."

"Are you serious?"

"I always thought she wasn't my type," Artie said, "But then I saw her new look. You know, at the beginning of the year?"

"When she was dressed like an ironic Avril Lavigne?" Kurt said.

"I don't go for just any girl, Kurt," Artie said. A crazed gleam appeared in the corner of his eye. "Isn't it obvious? Artie likes his girls with a little spice… or a rocking body and an irrational belief in unicorns. Quinn is just like Tina, a spicy gothic princess just waiting to ride my wheel chair. Are you following me?"

"… No."

"I don't have a chance with her right now," Artie said, "But if I had those tickets… You are the one thing standing in the way of my true love, Kurt. What do you say?"

"I'll put you on the list."

…

"Hey, babe."

Kurt turned to face his boy and beamed, "How is it that just seeing you can brighten my whole day?" He reached for Blaine's hand and squeezed it, the most they could safely risk in the middle of the hallway.

Blaine squeezed back, his expression tight with sympathy, "How bad was it?"

"You don't even know, babe. Ever since I got a hold of these," Kurt pulled the tickets from his pocket, "My life has been reduced to fending off one begging boy after another."

"Oh," Blaine smiled sympathetically, "Who are you going to pick?"

"I have to talk to you about that. But first; you don't want to go, do you?" Kurt asked, "I would take you."

"Awww, you really love me," Blaine beamed, taking the tickets from Kurt. He looked them over and stifled a laugh, "You _really_ love me. 'A celebration of love in all its splendorous history.' What does that even mean?"

"It means watching straight couples skate around making goo goo eyes at each other for three hours. Honestly, I think girls just pretend to like this stuff so they can test their boy's endurance."

"I thought you liked romance," Blaine said.

"Well, yeah, but of the Elphaba and Galinda variety, not the shallow, heterocentric yet gayer-than-I-am type."

Blaine pursed his lips and pulled his eyebrows together, "You do know that Elphaba and Galinda weren't actually - "

"Oh, please," Kurt said, "No straight girl spends half of her unrequited love song reminiscing about the color of her rival's hair; Elphie's bi at best. And I don't know who Galinda thinks she's fooling with the big, strong military boyfriend. Can you say beard?"

Blaine laughed and leaned up against Kurt's locker, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt said, "And because of that, I am not subjecting you to 'Love on Ice". I'll take you to a movie instead."

"Deal," Blaine said. The boys left Kurt's locker and began walking down the hall, the backs of their hands brushing each other. Kurt thought with all the sex they had, touching Blaine this innocently would have lost its charm, but even this contact sent little sparks of dull pleasure up his spine. He wasn't sure if it was love or just Blaine.

"So, I was thinking," Kurt said, "Of having a little contest to decide who I give these to. I'm planning on announcing it in glee club after Mr. Schue takes the girls to practice again, but I have to ask you about it first."

"Yeah?" Blaine said.

Nervous thoughts started filtering through Kurt's mind. Dirty talk about whoring Blaine out was just fine, having him suck Puck off in a moment of passion was at least understandable, but what Kurt was about to ask was far more than anything they'd ever done before. Blaine was smiling with those large eyes, still innocent after everything he'd been through. Blaine trusted Kurt completely, and the last thing Kurt wanted was to hurt that trust. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Well, you tell me about fifty times a day," Blaine's smiled started fading, "What is it?"

"If you feel uncomfortable about what I'm about to say, even a little bit, you can say no."

"Kurt?"

"I want the New Directions boys to fuck you."

"Ummmm…."

"For the tickets," Kurt says, "Whoever lasts the longest inside you wins. The guys are always asking me how I can stand not being with a girl, and I know we were kind of in post coitus when we discussed it earlier, but I really do think it would be hot to see you… like that. So I figure this way, I can kill three birds with one stone. What do you think? Remember, you can totally say no."

Blaine smiled, "I would love to."

….

"You want us to what?" Finn said blankly.

"I'm in," Puck said.

"Look, boys, if you want the tickets, you have to play my little game. I just want to see how it goes." Kurt stood with his fingers and Blaine's intertwined. Most of the boys were staring at Blaine as if they had never properly seen him; Puck was looking as though he wanted to take Blaine right over the piano. Only Finn looked completely adverse to the idea.

"It's not going," Finn said, "We all have girlfriends."

"Actually, Finn," Rachel piped up, "We've talked it over with Kurt, and we all agree that you should do it."

"What?"

"We do," Mercedes said. Sam turned to stare at her, "Sweetheart, you're adorable, but I know you're on the down low. Not that you aren't interested in me, of course you are, but I see you checking out boys around school. This is a safe, easy way for you to get it out of your system."

"I do not like boys…" Sam protested.

"And that's why you keep a Zac Efron poster over your bed," Mercedes said. The boys started snickering; Blaine nodded his approval.

Sam pouted, "I think he looks like a charismatic humanitarian."

"Yeah, right," Mercedes said. "Anyway, I know Blaine would never leave Kurt, so it doesn't matter how good of a lay he is. I'm all for it."

"I just think it would be hot," Tina said loudly. Mike stared from her, to Blaine, and back again.

"And we're going to be pretty pissed if you boys have the option of getting those tickets for us and you don't even try," Mercedes finished.

"Alright, then. I guess I'm in," Sam said. Mike nodded.

"Rachel?" Finn said.

"I wouldn't normally approve, but you have been pressuring me lately," Rachel said, "I think you're sexually frustrated, and so I think it's only fair that since I'm not ready, I provide you with a substitute. And according to Puck, Blaine's very capable in bed, so I thought, why not?"

"He's amazing," Puck said, "He's better than Mrs. Johanssen, and she used to be a stripper."

"I'll think about it," Finn said hastily. Kurt beamed and walked to his seat, sitting next to Blaine as Mr. Schue walked through the door.

"Alright class, the lesson this week is on Competition…"

Yes, it certainly was.


	4. Rules and Preparation

"So, Kurt fucks you up the ass?"

Blaine paused, taking a moment to swallow his bite of pizza before calmly answering, "Yes."

Blaine wasn't entirely sure why Kurt let Sebastian Smythe in on the competition. When Blaine had asked him, Kurt had said simply, "I have to let him fuck you sometime, otherwise he'll never leave us alone. If he wants to fuck you, he'll have to do it in between watching you spread your legs for every other boy I tell you to. He'll have to accept the fact that I'm in control." And then Kurt had lunged at him, a burning look in his eyes.

"Wow," Sebastian said, "Imagine that, guys. Little Kurt Hummel can spread a slut open and spear him on his cock."

Finn turned to stare at Sebastian as if he'd never seen anyone quite like him. Two seats down, Dave Karofsky crossed his legs, trying to hide what Blaine recognized instantly as a rather large erection. Poor Dave had apparently been unable to stop himself from imagining just that.

Kurt laughed airily, pressing a firm hand against Blaine's thigh, "And he screams my name the whole time."

"Oh, he can remember your name?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "The boys I fuck usually can't remember how to say anything. They moan and babble and beg for more. And that's just when I'm preparing them." Sebastian winked at Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and pressed his face against Kurt's thigh, nuzzling his boyfriend gently.

"Well, unfortunately for Blaine, I'll be doing the preparing tonight," Kurt said quietly.

A tiny shiver raced up Blaine's back at the words, at the acknowledgement that this was really going to happen. That Kurt was really going to tie him down and lube him up and let eight boys fuck him, one after the other. Dave, Sebastian, Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, Sam, and Wes sat in various poses of nervous excitement around the room. Most of the boys were there for their girlfriends, Dave claimed to be there for his girlfriend and Wes had heard from Sebastian that there was going to be a "fuck Blaine" party and couldn't resist tagging along.

Blaine remembered Wes well, remembered the careful, stiff, gentle way he fucked, remembered the slight left leaning curve in his thin penis. Blaine remembered that curve pressing gently into his prostate while Thad thrust wildly into his mouth and David's long fingers pressed in alongside Wes, preparing Blaine to take his thick, dark cock as well. Blaine remembered Jeff and Nick making out, moaning as Blaine took one of them in each hand. Blaine locked eyes with Wes and knew that he remembered it too.

"I know how to prepare him," Wes said, confirming Blaine's suspicions.

"I'm sure you do," Kurt said politely, "But I don't really trust other people to prepare my boy. Blaine's safety and comfort is the most important thing to me, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course," Wes said.

Kurt offered him a fleeting smile, then checked the room. "Is everyone finished eating?"

The boys all nodded, Finn taking one last bite of pizza for good measure. Blaine eyed Finn's package, using his vast skill and experience in cock-sluttery to ascertain that Finn was big. Very big. Blaine licked his lips absentmindedly. The boys carefully stacked the leftover food on a counter and left their sleeping bags in the living room. It was alot like a normal sleepover, Blaine mused, only the pizza was homemade and everyone was going to fuck him at the end.

Actually, scratch that. It was exactly like a normal sleepover.

Kurt lead the group to his bedroom, the eight boys fitting rather comfortably in the chairs Kurt had set up for the event. Kurt opted to stand, taking Blaine in his arms and depositing him on his large, soft queen bed. Blaine lay out on the silk sheets, not hiding his little moan of appreciation. The time for modesty was gone.

"Now, before we begin," Kurt said, "I have a few ground rules for the competition. One, Blaine is not your boyfriend."

Kurt locked eyes with Sebastian who gave him a smirk in return, "Got it."

"Blaine will do his best to make sure this is enjoyable for you, but he's only fucking you because I told him to. Blaine does not have sex with other people without clearing it by me first. Blaine will not be available after tonight, and if you try to take this as an invitation to have sex with him again, don't be surprised when Blaine tells you that he. is. mine.

"Two, Blaine is not your sex toy. He's a person, and he has likes and dislikes of his own. Blaine likes to be held securely. You're more than welcome to fuck him on the bed, against the wall, in the shower, or against any surface in this room, but make sure Blaine feels secure. He's going to have his hands tied behind his back, so Blaine can't brace himself against a fall. If you drop him, I will not be happy. Blaine likes to be kissed, and to have his nipples played with. Blaine likes to be told what feels good and what doesn't. Blaine likes it when you run your hands up and down his sides. Under the proper circumstances, Blaine likes the fucking to be rough.

"Blaine doesn't like pain. You are not to do anything that will make Blaine bleed. Nipping is fine, but biting hard enough to break the skin is prohibited. Blaine doesn't like choking. If you play with his nipples, you may roll them gently with your fingers; don't twist or pull them. Don't touch Blaine's cock; he'll get enough stimulation from you in his ass and his cock will be in a ring to prevent him from coming too early. Touching his penis may seem kind, but it will only hurt him.

"Three, and this is the most important rule. Breaking this rule will get you instantly thrown out of the competition and out of my house. If Blaine says 'no', 'stop' or 'don't', stop moving. Let him explain what's bothering him and then we may have you continue. Blaine sometimes uses those words when he's merely uncomfortable or overwhelmed. But we have one word that means, 'Stop, this hurts and I don't like it and I don't want to do this anymore'. It's our safe word. And that word is "Dalton".

"If you hear the word "Dalton" from Blaine or me the only appropriate response is to get out of him and back away as quickly and safely as possible. The competition will stop, and no one is allowed to touch Blaine sexually for twenty four hours. If the safe word is used, it doesn't necessarily mean you're breaking the rules or doing something wrong. Blaine might be sore after a few guys, and it might hurt too much to continue. Blaine may simply not want to have sex anymore. But if you hear that word, you are to stop immediately. I don't care if you are two seconds from winning; I don't care if you're two seconds from_ coming_. If you hear that word and continue, you're raping him.

"Dad and Carole are going to be out of town for three nights, which means there are three chances to use the safe word. On the third time, the competition will be null and void, and no one will win. The only people allowed to use the word 'Dalton' are Blaine and I. We know what Blaine's limits are.

"Four, you are to wear a condom while fucking him at all times. You are to fuck him in his ass, not his mouth or hands. One guy at a time, please. You're not allowed to pull out unless Blaine and I ask you to or until after you come. I will be the timer and referee. If you try to pull out to keep from coming, I'll just shove you right back in. When the head of your dick first penetrates is when I start the clock. Blaine's pleasure is very important to me; make him feel good and I'll add a few seconds to your time. The one who takes longest to come wins. Do you understand these rules as I have explained them?"

The boys all nodded and Kurt beamed, "Good. Now, I'll get him ready for you." Kurt turned to Blaine, a tiny, confident smile playing across his lips. "Baby. Strip."

And suddenly, everything else disappeared.

Blaine could only unbutton half his shirt before Kurt was on top of him, kissing and running his hands across the exposed skin. Kurt's fingers smoothed over his nipples, making Blaine gasp and the fingers releasing shirt buttons pause. Kurt's other hand took over, and soon Blaine was shrugging his shirt off.

Blaine's pants met a similar fate, dropping to the floor near his shirt. Kurt eyed his rapidly growing cock in a pleased sort of way and turned him over on his stomach. Blaine didn't resist while Kurt snapped handcuffs around his wrists. Kurt loved him. Kurt wouldn't let him get hurt. Kurt was now pressing a finger into his ass and it felt sooo goood... Blaine melted into the pillows.

"Do you like having your ass all full?" Kurt cooed, pressing in two fingers now. That felt better, that felt even more full. Blaine moaned happily. "Is it okay if another one goes in now?" Okay? Yeah, that was fine. That was better than fine. Blaine felt warm, had somebody made it warmer in here. Kurt's fingers stretched into every part of him, making him clench and tighten as a finger pressed against... oh, that felt good! Blaine's body jerked as Kurt pressed a soft fingertip into his prostate. Blaine's penis swelled against the bedding, then against air as Kurt lifted his hips up and spread his legs wide, showing his asshole to the boys seated around him. A helpless moan came from Dave Karofsky's lips, and Puck gave a sharp excited intake of breath.

"We're going to turn you on your back now. It's time for the ring, okay, baby?" Kurt said. Blaine frowned a little. He didn't like the cock ring; it made it so that he couldn't come. But then Kurt's fingers were sliding back in and yes, of course Kurt could put the ring on him, Kurt could have whatever he want as long as he traded in those fingers for something big and hot and pulsing...

"Yes. Yes, just please put your dick in me." Blaine was panting.

Blaine was rolled onto his back, the cock ring snapped into place, and Kurt turned to the watching boys, "Who wants to go first?"


	5. Artie

"I guess I'll go first."

The words came out of Artie's mouth with a sort of shivering clarity. It made sense, after all. It wouldn't be fair to make the boys carry him upstairs tomorrow night, and he might as well set the time for everyone else.

Kurt's lips quirked up in a slight smile. He leaned over Blaine, who was still lying on the bed. Artie swallowed heavily; he had always considered himself a bit of a ladies' man. Sure, he'd felt a slight tightening in the upper half of his stomach when Blaine sang "Something's Coming" earlier that year, but that was just the excitement of finding his Tony. Now though... Blaine looked good. Those tight, tanned legs tensing against the bed, the round cheeks of his ass staring Artie in the face. True, the soft swell of Blaine's testicles did little for Artie's arousal, but that hole looked so incredibly inviting...

"Blaine, Artie's going to fuck you now, okay?" Kurt said gently.

"Mmm hmmm," Blaine hummed contentedly. Kurt smiled and rubbed against Blaine's lower back. Blaine arched into the touch, that ass bending upwards in a way that made Artie's cock jump.

"Blaine gets very sloppy while he's being prepared," Kurt said, "But he'll perk right up once he gets some cock inside him. Isn't he cute?"

Artie wasn't sure if cute was the right way to describe it. It was more supermegafoxyawesomehot. But Artie was more than willing to agree that Blaine was cute if it meant getting his cock inside that hole. Speaking - or rather, thinking - of his cock...

"Ummm, guys, can I get a little help here?" Artie blushed and gestured to his tight trousers.

"It's... it's okay. Guys I got it," Blaine sad up and slowly slid off the bed, accompanied by a slick sound coming from the area between his legs. Kurt reached out a hand to steady him, but Blaine balanced easily with his hands tied behind his back, almost as though he'd done it before.

He padded over to Artie, then knelt down and very gently took Artie's exposed zipper in his teeth. Artie swallowed, meeting Blaine's dark eyes as the boy slowly forced Artie's zipper down. A slight movement, and the side of Blaine's face was against Artie's erection as he used his mouth to pop open the button on Artie's high waist pants.

Artie barely registered his shaking fingers pulling his shirt buttons out of their loops.

Artie was not a large boy. He knew this, and had come to terms with it. He wasn't tiny, necessarily, on the short side of average. But the little, longing moan that came from Blaine's throat when his cock popped out of his pants told Artie he didn't need to worry. Artie's cock, as if determined to earn the little moan, swelled a bit more.

Someone handed Artie a condom, which he rolled on as Kurt stepped forward to help Blaine. Blaine's eyes were dark; he looked like he wanted to swallow Artie, right down to the root. And he probably could, Artie knew he'd deep-throated Kurt before. It wasn't such a bad idea, letting Blaine give him oral sex, he would probably come so fast... no, wait, what was he thinking? 'Competition," He reminded himself, "Get your head in the game, A-man!"

Kurt gently helped Blaine off his knees while the Finn and Sam helped Artie pull his pants off. Artie didn't need very much help, but arousal was messing with his co-ordination and Sam and Finn had helped him shift out of his uniform after practice, when they were all too boneless from running drills to do anything more complex than get themselves home and crash on their couches. This wasn't that different, was it? Except that as soon as the pants were gone, Kurt was helping lift Blaine into his chair, Artie could feel huge, round ass cheeks brush against his thighs and then...

Oh, damn. Oh, damn, damn, damn, damn...

Blaine's lips pursed out as Artie shoved into him. His eyelashes fluttered against his pale cheeks, his breath coming in pale, cold streams that hit against Artie's face. The cold fought against the rush of heat traveling across Artie's body, but the strongest sensation was definitely the hot, wet, squeezing, fluttering pleasure around him.

"Time has started," Kurt said from a thousand miles away.

"Artie," Blaine breathed, heavy and husky. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Artie registered that he was having sex with a boy, and it shouldn't be anywhere near as hot as it was but it was so hot. He was so hot. So hot inside... Artie grabbed his hips, fingers sinking slightly into the thin layer of skin and fat around Blaine's center. "Artie, please fuck me... I need your cock... I need you... please move!" Blaine tried to thrust against him, but his legs were hooked over the edge of the wheelchair. The most he could manage was a tiny shift that set Artie's dick on fire but probably wasn't doing much for Blaine. And Blaine was supposed to feel good. It was part of the competition, after all.

"I'm gonna fuck you," Artie said, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"I can't- I can't move!" Blaine whispered, "Your cock feels good, but I can't - Kurt!"

Blaine twisted, turning pleading eyes on his boyfriend. The tiny movement, the shifting of those tight, slick muscles earned a, "Fuck!" from the boy underneath him. Kurt pursed his lips in pity and started moving forward, handing the timer to Finn.

"No," Artie said, "I can handle this."

People didn't often think about how much effort it took to force a wheelchair around everywhere. To haul your own body weight out of the chair every night and into it every morning. Artie pushed his fingers harder into Blaine's side, ignoring the soft moan and the tightening of Blaine's body around him, and lifted the boy up his length, before dropping him back down on his cock. The soft thud of Blaine's ass landing on his balls combined with the startled, "Uh!" Assaulted Artie's senses, pushing him further down the road to orgasm.

"Oh. Oh, Artie," Blaine leaned forward, his soft lips dragging across the skin in front of Artie's ear, "Oh, you're so strong... You make me feel so safe."

Blaine stopped trying to force himself up and down on Artie's lap, allowing Artie to do all the work of fucking him. Whispering the whole time how strong he was, how amazing he was. It was something Artie never heard from anyone. Brittany had always dominated him in the bedroom. Sugar, the one time they hooked up, kept complaining that he wasn't thrusting hard enough to hit her g spot and shouting at him not to touch her. Blaine, being limp, letting him take charge...

"This is such a fucking turn on," Artie whispered, "You turn me on so much, Blaine."

Blaine beamed at him, "That's all I want to hear. Mmmhmm, can you fuck me harder? You're hitting me at just the right angle. Feels so good... ah..."

There was a slight tightness on every upstroke, as Blaine tightened around him in response to Artie hitting his... prostate? Was that what it was called? Anyway, it must have felt good, because Blaine was getting so tight, moaning so loud. Putting Artie in charge, trusting Artie to make him feel good.

Artie joined him, moaning loudly as he shoved Blaine's hips down on him and came within the other boy's body. Blaine beamed, kissing along the side of Artie's face in thanks. When Artie finished, Blaine straightened his spine and said, "He came." There was a bright, innocent smile in his voice.

"I saw," Kurt said, a smug smile coloring his own voice. "How was it?"

"Pretty good," Blaine said, "He knows how to take charge. I like that." Blaine's smile faded a little and he shifted uncomfortably, "Can someone help me up? His cock is getting soft."

"I'll do it," Puck said eagerly. He stepped forward and placed his own arm around Blaine's middle, gently helping him off the chair. Artie watched them, muscles too limp to do much else.

"Kurt wasn't lying," Artie said, "He's really good. Knew exactly what I needed."

"You were so good to me, Artie," Blaine whispered, "Thank you." He leaned forward, giving Artie a loose, sloppy kiss. A groan came from somewhere in the room, but Artie didn't notice. He was busy with Blaine's tongue in his mouth. How good would it feel to have Blaine as his, to be able to fuck that perfect ass whenever he wanted, to know what it was like to have that tongue flirting with the head of his cock?

"Okay, I think that's enough," Kurt says, and Blaine is gone, pulled up to stand next to his boyfriend. Kurt kissed him, licking Artie's saliva out of his mouth for a long moment before announcing, "Okay, guys. Artie lasted 5 minutes, 13 seconds. Not a bad score. A little below average..." Was it Artie's imagination, or were Kurt's eyes flickering across his soft cock? He was looking at Blaine before Artie could be sure. "But my baby has been known to break records. Who wants to try next?"


	6. Puck

_Some of you couldn't access the chapter last night. I'm so sorry about that. I've resubmitted it. I hope this works!_

"Who wants to try next?"

Puck didn't hesitate. Blaine was already in his arms after all, large ass cheeks pressing against his erection. That sexy little ass was his, "Me! My turn." Blaine turned in his arms to beam at him, dark eyes smiling at him. Puckzilla was standing at attention, and Puck was half tempted to bury himself into Blaine's ass without a second thought and fuck the boy until he was screaming his name. But Puck was nothing if not a good lay, and here, with a boy for the first time in his life, his reputation was definitely on the line. "But first, Kurt, can you show me something?"

"What's that?"

"Where's his prostate?"

Blaine gasped and moaned softly in anticipation of the pleasure he was about to experience. Kurt froze for a moment, then beamed. "Absolutely, I'll show you. Just bring Blaine over here, will you?"

Puck picked the boy up in a bridal carry and dumped him on the bed. Blaine rolled to his side – preferring not to lay on his handcuffed wrists – and threw his legs wide open. His freshly fucked entrance was already beginning to clench in anticipation of a new cock. Kurt came in close and grabbed Puck's fingers, then guided them inside Blaine's body.

"Wow," Puck murmured. It was a loose, slick glide, Blaine opening up for the intrusion and then clenching down on it. It was as if the boy's body was designed to cause maximum pleasure and Puckzilla jumped from between Puck's legs. Puck had already shucked his pants and shirt – he preferred to be naked whenever the opportunity presented itself- and Blaine's arousal-bright eyes were lingering on his erect cock. "So, what do I do now?"

"You feel along inside of him until you get to a little bundle of nerves," Kurt instructed, "It's going to be pretty obvious when you get-"

A high keen from Blaine cut him off.

Puck glided across the spongy, soft bundle his fingers found. "Oh, fuck, oh, fuck," Blaine groaned, rotating his hips with the pleasure, practically writhing on the bed. "Oh, Puck, come on. You've been waiting to fuck me forever, I know you have. Just put your cock in me, I'm ready for it."

Puck growled, unable to take it anymore. He wanted to make Blaine feel good, and now he had the know-how to get the job done. But Blaine deserved better than a boring old fuck on the bed…. Puck's eyes landed on the wall, and he grinned.

His arms wrapped around Blaine's body and he picked the boy up, holding him against his chest. Blaine's ass cheeks slid over the top of his cock, sending sparks of pleasure shooting into his spine. Puck slammed the boy against the wall, grabbed his shaft in hand, and let Blaine slowly sink down the wall and onto his erection.

"Time has started."

"Oh, yeah, baby," Puck whispered feverishly against Blaine's skin. "Oh, yeah, I'm gonna fuck you so hard…"

"…Puck…" Blaine's eyes were heavy lidded, "Yeah, Puck…"

Puck had experienced the joys of anal sex before. Mrs. Kovacs was kind of a kinky broad. But never had he experienced it like this. Blaine was... young. Young and supple and sexy and tight, squeezing around Puck's cock like a vise. Puck steadied him against the wall, his knees trembling as he tried to get himself under control. Nothing was holding him back; everything from Blaine's flat chest to the hard penis straining between his legs was getting Puck going.

Looking back, it was that memory that had started Puck realizing that he was bisexual.

In the moment, though, Puck wasn't worried about his sexuality. He wanted to make the sexy body giving him so much pleasure thrum with pleasure in return. Puck nuzzled the side of Blaine's neck – prompting another, "oh, Puck" – and felt around for that bundle of nerves with his cock.

"Uh, yeah," Puck moaned, when he finally felt Blaine clench tight around him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

But he was a bit too far inside Blaine to really get the momentum he needed. Puck pulled Blaine off the wall – cursing as the smaller boy was forced tight around his entire length – and forced Blaine face down on the vanity.

Blaine went completely limp against the surface of Kurt's dresser, his long back reflected in the vanity, the mirrors reflection ending at the top of his ass. Puck pulled out as far as he could, and then slowly pressed back in, relishing in the tight squeeze around his cock and driving every inch of his shaft along Blaine's prostate.

The first time he did this, Blaine was nearly sobbing with pleasure. The boy fluttered around him, "Oh, oh, holy shit, Puck. Uh… uh, please." Blaine made no effort to hide the fact that he was male, and the husky, deep voice was driving Puck crazy. The second time, Blaine lost his cool, thrashing against the mirror, toes curling up against the pleasure. The third time, just as Puck slid all the way inside, Blaine began screaming.

"Keep your cock inside him," Kurt yelled, "Keep it all the way in. Blaine's having an orgasm."

"Oh, Puck, Kurt, it's gonna kill me…"

"It's not gonna kill you, baby. You feel Puck pulsing inside you, doesn't that feel good?"

"It's too much…" Blaine panted and sobbed, his cock twitching wildly in dry spasms. Puck had done that to him, Puck was making him feel that way. Puck barely had time to be proud before Blaine's ass started showing the effects of his pleasure.

Puck first realized that the flesh around his cock was getting tighter, a warm, smooth, velvety vise around him. The squeeze was almost painful; it disappeared for a moment, then came again, making his cock jerk and throb in pleasure. "What is this?" Puck said, then nearly screamed as the squeeze came again, "Blaine, you need to stop it. Blaine, I'm gonna come!" Puck wasn't sure how much time was on the clock, but it wasn't near enough. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep from coming, but nothing could block out the sensations. "Blaine-" But then Blaine was squeezing him again and Puck was thrown over the edge.

The boy's shuddered through their orgasms together, Puck painting his condom white even as Blaine's screams and whines died into quiet shudders. Blaine went limp against the vanity, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head.

"Six minutes, thirty two seconds, but I'm bumping it to eight minutes," Kurt said. He came close to his boyfriend's lax face, "How are you feeling, Blaine?"

"Like rainbows," Blaine said dreamily.


End file.
